


bedtime rituals

by ShirosRedKnight (SweetFanfics)



Series: Sheith Week Unlimited [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bedtime Stories, Family Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 18:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9505133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/ShirosRedKnight
Summary: "Tou-chan!” Their youngest daughter yells from the room she shares with Christina. “We picked our bedtime story!”In the bathroom where they’re cleaning up after the girls bath time, Shiro grins. “Duty calls.”--All I'm gonna say is that Shiro's totally wrapped around his daughters pinkie fingers.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's not EXACTLY "one last time" but.... eh. I'm stretching it a little to suit the story lmao

 

"Tou-chan!” Their youngest daughter yells from the room she shares with Christina. “We picked our bedtime story!”

 

In the bathroom where they’re cleaning up after the girls bath time, Shiro grins. “Duty calls.” 

 

Busy collecting the small army of toys the girls had played with in the tub, Keith nods. He’s thinking they need to instate a three toy limit when a muscled arm wraps around his waist. Turning around with a blink, Keith starts softly at the lingering kiss Shiro gives him.  His arms tighten around the toys he’s clutching in his arms, causing one of the squeaky toys to wheeze weakly. Their lips pull apart with a soft noise. 

 

Pleasantly surprised, Keith’s lips remain pursued as he blinks in wonder at his husband. Who grins while swiping a bit of foam off the top of Keith’s head.  As he flicks the foam into the sink, Shiro asks, “Feeling up to some alone time after I put the girls to bed?”

 

“What’d you have in mind?”

 

He doesn’t mean for his question to come out so breathless but it does. It turns Shiro’s playful smile into a wicked smirk filled with dark promises. Keith holds his breath when Shiro leans in, feels his eyes flutter shut when the taller man whispers, “Thought we could play with those bullet vibes we got last week.”

 

Keith sucks in a quick breath before nodding, grinning back at Shiro. 

 

From outside, Christina yells, “Tou-chan?”

 

“First things first.” Keith laughs as he nudges Shiro towards the door. “I’ll wait for you downstairs.”

 

Nodding, Shiro steals one last kiss before he walks out asking, “Okay! What story are we gonna read tonight?”

 

As Keith dumps the toys into their box, he hears the girls yelling, “Harry Potter!” And snorts.  _ At this rate they’ll be done with the book by the end of the month _ , he muses to himself as he grabs the damp towels. 

 

Once he’s done, Keith turns the lights off and stands decisively in the hallway for a moment. He can hear Shiro’s muffled voice, no doubt narrating a new chapter to the girls. Keith can picture the trio as easily as he can their wedding day shortly after their return to Earth. Shiro likes lying on the girl’s bed, ten year old Christina under one arm and six year old Vivian under the other. That way, Shiro had explained to him, he can easily show the girls the illustrations. 

 

Keith snorted and flicked some of the sink water at Shiro. “Just admit you like cuddling with them.”

 

“That’s a bonus,” Shiro had retorted with a grin, slapping his ass with the dish washing cloth before holding his hand out to accept the next plate. 

 

But he knows better than to interrupt.  _ Let him handle it _ , Keith tells himself as he turns the other way, moving towards the staircase instead. He quietly heads to the living room, sitting down on the couch before he starts lazily channel surfing. Settling on a rerun of Mythbusters, Keith relaxes further in his seat.

 

It doesn’t take long for him to get sucked into the show. He goes from vague interested to genuinely caught up within ten minutes. And as a result, Keith doesn’t realize how much time has passed until the show ends. It is only then that he turns to the wall clock in surprise. 

 

_ Shiro’s late _ . Keith turns the TV off, wondering what’s the hold up. He snorts to himself up on the way upstairs, wondering if Shiro’s fallen asleep while waiting for the girls to fall asleep. It’s happened before. 

 

But Keith realizes the truth is vastly different. He raises an eyebrow when he hears Shiro’s voice. From the sound of it, they’re still reading Harry Potter.  _ He still isn’t done? _ Keith wonders. 

 

Placing his hand on the name plaque with the girls names decorated with ladybugs, Keith pushes the door open and raises a playfully stern eye at the trio cozily huddled together on Vivian’s bed. “What’s going on here?”

 

His lips twitch up, threatening a smile when all three members of his family jump guiltily. Keith crosses his arms as he stares each of them down, struggling to keep frowning when the girls shoot him sheepish looks before hiding their grins under the blanket. Shiro meanwhile, unrepentant as ever, holds the hardbound book up and explains, “We’d just gotten to the good part.”

 

Keith taps an imaginary wrist watch. “You’re up  _ way  _ past bedtime.”

 

“ _ Please _ , daddy?” Vivian pleads. “Just one more chapter?”

 

Christina immediately chimes in, “The last one!”

 

“The very last one.” And then Shiro goes for the kill by nodding at little space left on the bed. “You could join us.”

 

The girls immediately sit up, pleading as one for Keith to lie down with them. Keith holds out for exactly 17 seconds before groaning. The trio recognizes it for the defeat it is, cheering as Keith walks over to the,.

 

“One last chapter,” he points out before lying down on his side next to Vivian, who scooches closer to Shiro to make more room for him.

 

They all nod eagerly, Vivian scooching closer to Shiro as Christina says, “Go on, Tou-chan. What happens next?”


End file.
